The Sleeping Savior
by hbebe979
Summary: Emma is hit with the sleeping curse. Where does Emma go when she is sleeping? How will the Mayor handle the situation? Read and find out. I am rating this a T for language. Eventual SwanQueen i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What happens when Emma is hit with a sleeping curse? You will find out in this story. She will not be sent into that weird fire hellhole that was on the show. Think more along the lines of OZ. Cora is alive in this story and not evil. That is all I am giving away. Here is chpt 1. Enjoy. **

**All errors are mine. I don't use a beta. I do try to correct as much as I can before submitting but hey, I am not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. **

**The Sleeping Savior**

The sun was shining brightly through the window of the Granny's diner. Sheriff Emma Swan, sat in her usual seat at the bar. She was in a good mood this morning. Today was her day to be with her son, Henry. The sheriff lived for those days. Giving Henry, up for adoption was the hardest thing she had ever experienced in her life. She may have missed out on him growing up, but the sheriff vowed she was not going to miss out on one more day of her son's life. The grin on the Emma's face, was also because Regina Mills, the mayor of this tiny town called Storybrook, would be bringing Henry to the diner this morning. The sheriff had a soft spot for her son's adoptive mother. Her dreams were filled with days where three of them would live together as a family, raising their son, while exploring their love for one another.

The sound of little the bell ringing on the diner door brought Emma back from her fantasy. She looked up to see the most beautiful woman in the world walking in. The sheriff could feel her heart skip a beat. She glanced down to see the love of her life, Henry, smiling back at her. Today was going to be a great day.

"Mom" Henry shouted as he ran to Emma, giving her a big hug.

"Hey kid" Emma said, holding him tight and kissing him on top of his head. "Have you eaten?"

"He has not." The mayor answered for her son "He wanted to eat with you."

"Henry, go get us a seat" said Emma. The boy did as he was told and sat at his favorite booth in the back. "Regina, would you like to stay and have breakfast with us?"

"I have work to do Sheriff, and I don't want to impose on Henry's time with you"

"You wouldn't be imposing Regina, and I am sure whatever it is you have to do can wait until after breakfast with our son." Emma replied. She was secretly praying to whatever god might exist, that the mayor would say yes and stay. To her surprise, Emma's prayers were answered. Regina nodded and walked over to the booth where Henry sat. _Today was going to be the best day_, Emma thought as she took the seat next to Henry.

The three of them were discussing Henry's class project when the waitress came over to take their order. The mayor's eyes flashed purple, and her face became scrunched up with irritation, at the sound of a familiar female voice.

"Regina Mills" said the waitress, hands on her hips.

"Mother" Regina responded through gritted teeth, feeling as if her day was now ruined.

"You can't still be mad at me Regina" said Cora, "I said I was sorry a million times already. What more do you want?"

"I want you to mind your own business mother." Regina snapped. The mayor had been working on mending her relationship with Cora Mills, since the woman appeared in Storybrooke three months ago. Regina watched as Cora shoved her enchanted heart back into her chest, lighting her face with love. They cried together and promised to put the past behind them and make a new start. The mayor found her patients being tested daily as she taught the older woman the ways of this world. Numerous appliances had to be replaced.

Things were getting better until last week, at dinner, when Cora insisted that Regina ask Emma out on a date. It was obvious that Regina was in love with blonde sheriff, and Cora wanted to her daughter to know she accepted this. Of course, Regina being the strong willed, stubborn woman that she is, wouldn't admit to anything and stormed off in a fit of anger. That was over a week ago. She hadn't spoken a word to her mother since.

"I just want you to be happy dear" Cora said, and she meant it. She regretted ruining her daughters life.

"I AM happy mother, now go away" Regina growled. Now was not the time to have this conversation. Not with Emma and Henry sitting right across the table.

"Cora, where's Ruby?" Emma asked the older woman, moving the topic away from Regina.

"She had a date with Belle last night" Cora winked at the blonde "It went well."

"Gross" Henry commented under his breath. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Ah. I see" Emma giggled "Well, I'm starving and I'm sure Henry and Regina are too."

"I'm sorry, Emma" Cora apologized "What would like for breakfast this morning?" Cora took their orders and returned to the back of the diner. Granny had given Cora a job shortly after the woman arrived in Storybrook. The former queen explained to the old she wolf, that she wanted to prove to her daughter she could make it in this new land and that she was no longer an evil sorceress. So granny gave her one chance. If Cora screwed up, she was out and most likely a dead woman.

Emma glanced at Regina. She noticed the brunette's scowl starting to fade and her shoulder's begin to relax as Cora walked toward the kitchen. She wondered why the Regina was so pissed at her mom but she didn't ask. The last thing Emma, wanted was to be the target of the mayor's rage. She had first hand experience of being on the receiving end of Regina's fury and it wasn't a good feeling.

Finally, Henry broke the awkward silence by explaining to his mother's, in more detail, about his science project and school friends, while they waited for their food. Emma was doing her best to make Regina laugh, by telling her stories of rescuing cats, chasing after Pongo the dog, and doing impressions of certain towns people. Regina's smile was dazzling. The sheriff made it her mission to put a smile on that gorgeous face everyday.

The bell on the diner door rang and suddenly Emma couldn't breath. She could feel a thick layer of magic in the air. The sheriff glanced over at Regina and her scowl had returned, along with dark purple eyes. _Shit, what now?_ Emma thought. The sheriff turned in her seat to see what it was the mayor was staring at. Emma was as sure she knew the answer without even having to look and she was right. Her parents, Snow White and David Charming, just walked in and was headed straight for their table.

"Emma" Snow said, in her uptight goody too shoe's voice. She was clearly not happy with the view before her. "What are doing?" The sheriff loved her parents and for the most part, they got along well. Except when it came to Regina. Snow could not let go of the all the hurt the former queen had caused.

"Having breakfast" Emma replied "Hi David."

"Emma. How are you?" asked her father.

"I would be doing a lot better if we could have breakfast as a family in peace" she said to her parents.

"She is not your family, Emma" said Snow, who was glaring a hole into Regina. "I am your family. I am your mother and Henry's grandmother."

"I know that" said Emma "and she is Henry's mother too."

"You are his mother Emma-" before Snow could say another word, Emma cut her off.

"I am not going to have this conversation right now." The sheriff held her ground "I will see you tonight at home. Now please let me eat."

"Come on honey." David took Snow's hand and led her away from the booth, to another table across the room.

"I'm so sorry about that" Emma apologized to Regina for her mother's behavior "I'm going to have a talk with her tonight."

"It's quite alright dear." Regina's magic calmed and her eyes were back to their normal chocolate brown color. The mayor had been overcome with emotion when she heard Emma refer to her as family.

"No, Regina, it's not alright for her to treat you that way." Emma said "You have changed so much and if she can't see that then she's fucking blind."

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina scolded the blonde, with a hint of a grin. She enjoyed the complement and loved how Emma always stood up for her. She had to admit her mother was right about how she felt for the sheriff. Regina found the blonde to be incredibly sexy and was falling fast. It was torture being so close to the woman of her affections and not being able to touch her.

"Sorry, Henry." the boy shrugged it off and took an oversized bite of pancakes. His mother's watched in awe as he ate bite after bite, cleaning his plate in a few minutes.

"What?" said Henry when he realized his mom's were staring.

"Slow down Henry," said Regina "you're going to make yourself sick." He rolled his eyes, mimicking the woman who raised him. Emma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"So, Regina, do you have plans for the weekend?" the sheriff asked.

"No, not really," the mayor replied "Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could have a family day with Henry," Emma said. She took a sip of cocoa and waited for an answer.

Regina's face lit up with excitement. There was nothing that would make her happier than to spend the day with the two people she loved the most. Before she could answer, Regina's blissful moment was suddenly turned into panic, as the brunette saw Emma's emerald eyes roll back into her head. The sheriff's body became limp and she fell unconscious to the floor.

"Mom, help!" Henry yelled. In an instant Regina was by Emma's side, checking her pulse and breathing. Something wasn't right. She smelled magic. The sheriff was blessed with magical abilities but she never used it. Regina was trying to quit magic and hadn't used in months. Only two other people in the town had the ability to use magic. Mr. Gold and Cora. The mayor couldn't contain her rage as she realized what had happened to Emma. The diner shook and lights flickered. Regina stood up, eyes blazing purple with fireballs in both hands. She was going to kill her mother. Cora had somehow slipped Emma a sleeping curse.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is a short update. I have had some writers block lately. This is a quick look at Emma's beginnings in OZ. I will try to update again soon. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, favorite and follow. I really do appreciate it. **

**Any errors are mine. I don't use a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**Chpt 2**

"Ugh, Regina, what the hell?" Emma groaned, rubbing her head, where she felt a dull ache. "Regina?" Emma called out. Silence. Emma sat up, fully opening her eyes. The sheriff's breath hitched as she was taken aback by the view. She had never seen such vibrant beauty. She sat staring for a few moments mesmerized by the deep reds, royal blues, and bright yellows, of the flowers surrounding her. The sun beat down on her skin, filling her with warmth. The sky was a clear pale blue, not gray like Storybrooke.

"Oh, no, no, no" Emma was suddenly on the verge of panic, as she realized she was no longer in Storybrooke. "This can't be happening." Somehow the sheriff was transported to another land, a different realm, she didn't know. What Emma did know, is that she was here alone and had no idea how to get home. _Story of my life, _thought Emma, _alone and looking for home._ Tears streamed down her face at the memories of childhood, the thought of not seeing Henry or Regina or her parents ever again. All she ever wanted was a normal life and all she ever got was crazy. After a few moments of feeling sorry for herself, Emma took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Get it together Swan. This is no time to fall apart."

"Who are you talking to?" said a young male voice.

"What?" Emma could swear she heard someone talking, but when she looked over her shoulder, in the direction of the voice, all she could see was a small monkey hanging from a branch.

"Wonderful, now I am hearing things" she grumbled "and talking to myself."

The sheriff stood up and brushed off her jeans. _Now what_, she thought. There were a number of ways she could go, but where would she end up? While trying to make her decision, the little monkey swung from his branch and landed in front of her.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," said the monkey pointing in toward the north. "Evil lives there."

"Holy shit," Emma exclaimed "you can talk. How hard did I hit my head?"

"What, you've never seen a talking monkey before?" the creature asked.

"Well, no actually," said Emma "Where I come from animals don't talk."

"Strange," the creature replied. "What land are you from?"

"Storybrooke, Maine,"

"Never heard of it,"

"I'm not surprised, it's a made up town, created by curse," said Emma "And where are we exactly?"

"Oz of course," the monkey chuckled and shook his head.

"That's just great," Emma shouted "How the hell did I get here and how the hell do I get home!" she yelled at the animal. She was so tired of magic and spells and curses and being the Savior. She didn't ask for any of it, nor did she want it.

The monkey simply stared at her, unfazed by her outburst. After a few minutes of silence and letting the woman cool down, he responded, "I don't know how you got here, but I know someone who can help us figure out how to get you home." he started down the road leading south "come, follow me" he hollered at Emma.

"Where are we going?" she asked, running to catch up with her new companion.

"To see a friend," said the monkey "Her name is Glinda and she has magic. She will surely be able to help you."

"Damn it," Emma mumbled to herself "More fucking magic."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I can't believe how long it has been since I updated this story. Sorry ya'll. I have been very busy. New schedule, sick pets, and all kinds of nonsense. I finally got a chance to get caught up though and was able to get a new chapter written. I hope ya'll like it. The funny thing is I have the ending already done. Anyway, thank you all for being patient and taking the time to read my story. **

**Any and all mistakes are mine. I try to correct them before publishing the chapter but I am not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of OUAT or The Wizard of Oz. **

Chpt 3

The sky was so clear, no clouds, fog, snow, not even a hint of rain in sight. The trees were overgrown with deep green leaves and bright blooming flowers. The sight of apples falling from a nearby tree made Emma smile. Regina was so pissed the day Emma took a chainsaw to her precious tree. The sheriff giggled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" asked the monkey, noticing the smirk on Emma's face.

"hmm...Oh, nothing," said Emma, "Just the apples remind me of someone, that's all."

"This someone must be very special." the animal replied, "You're grinning like a lovesick fool."

"What? No I'm not," the sheriff tried to pout, but it was useless, Regina, made Emma smile.

"Sure" mocked the animal "whatever you say blondie." Emma stopped dead in her tracks. She hated it when people called her blondie, like she was a dumb bimbo. She grabbed the monkey by his little neck and yanked him off his feet.

"Emma. My name is Emma." she said with anger, very clearly to be sure he understood "and you are?"

"You can call me Harry," the animal managed to croak "you are choking me."

"Nice to meet you Harry," said Emma, her face mere inches from his, staring intently into Harry's beady little eyes, "and don't ever call me blondie again. Or princess or Savior for that matter. Understand."

"Yes" said Harry, taking in a deep breath once he was released from Emma's grasp.

"Good," Emma said. She dropped the monkey and began to move along back toward their destination. "Are you coming?" she yelled back at the monkey, who was still trying to catch his breath. He made a mental note, not to ever anger the blonde woman again. It was bad his health.

Soon, he was back at Emma's side, once again her traveling companion. The two were walking in silence, when they heard a low growl coming from near by. Too close and too soft to be a lion. He looked up at Emma. She was blushing and rubbing her belly.

"Was that you?" asked Harry, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." said Emma "Just hungry. I was about to have breakfast with my son and...Regina when this...me coming here, happened."

"Bummer" said the monkey. "I don't have any food. Sorry."

The sheriff followed her nose and her instincts a little further down the yellow brick road. What she saw nearly had her crying with joy. She was so hungry and the apple orchard before her was the greatest gift she could imagine right now. Emma ran toward the nearest tree and plucked the large red fruit from a low hanging branch.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Harry warned the blonde.

"Why? Is it poisoned?" Emma chucked, again remembering Regina and how the queen, gave the sleeping curse to her mother through an apple. She felt slightly guilty for thinking the situation funny, but she couldn't help it. With the way Snow was acting these days, Emma herself would be willing to curse her mother.

"No, it's not poisoned," the monkey replied.

"Then let me eat," said the sheriff, "I'm starving." She was about to take a bite from the tantalizing fruit, when she heard a voice and a felt a hard thud on top of her head. "Ow. What the hell?"

"Hey, lady," said the voice "Put down that apple,"

"Who said that?" Emma glanced around, searching for the source of annoyance.

"He did." Harry pointed at the tree closest to Emma. She turned, eyes wide with shock.

"That's right Missy," said the tree "How would you like it if I ate your children?"

"Ugh, trees talk here too," Emma whined, "and I wasn't trying to eat anyone's baby. I was hungry and this apple looks like breakfast."

"That apple is mine," the tree replied "I grew it from a seedling. I will not allow you to harm it, human." With a swing of it's branch, the talking tree, swatted the apple from Emma's hand.

"Damn it," Emma mumbled, "Now what am I suppose to eat?"

"How about your monkey friend?" said the tree "He looks rather tasty."

"If he doesn't find me some food soon I just might," Emma threatened her companion. An image of roasted monkey on skewer popped into the sheriff's head.

"Come on now," said the monkey, looking nervous "I taste terrible, really, really bad. Once we get to Emerald City, you can eat all you want. Loads of human food there." said Harry, hoping this would entice the blonde to get going. Harry couldn't wait to get out this land of creepy trees. "Also, we must not be roaming around after dark."

"Why? What happens after dark?" asked Emma. She was confident whatever it was, she could handle it. She did kill a dragon after all and survived the Enchanted Forest with her mother for two weeks.

"That's when wicked witch wakes from her daily slumber and terrorizes those who are in her domain. So can we please get going. I don't want to be her next victim." Emma rolled her eyes at the mention of the wicked witch. Really, how bad could the woman be. Had said witch met Cora Mills?

"How much farther to Emerald City?" Emma asked. Truthfully, she wanted to get there as badly as the monkey did. She missed her family, and was terrified of never getting to see them again.

"We are about half way there."

"Any way to make the trip faster?"

"Can you fly?"

"No, I cannot," Emma frowned. She wondered if her magic could give her the ability to fly or move much faster, but the one thing the sheriff was afraid of, was the after affects of magic. She knew what it cost the woman she loved, and would rather not go down that road herself.

"Then we walk," Harry said, "if we don't make any more unnecessary stops, we should get there just before sun down and be safe from the witches wrath."

"I want to get home to my family," said Emma, "the sooner the better,"

As the odd couple trekked their way down the paved road, Emma told Harry about her life in Storybrooke. She spoke mostly of her son, Henry. "He would love it here." she said to the monkey, who was listening and asking questions here and there. He was shocked to find out that Emma, knew the Evil Queen Regina. Apparently, the queen's reputation follows her through out the realms. Of course, the sheriff defended the woman, not excusing her past, but making it clear how the woman had changed for the better. When Harry asked about her parents, Emma shied away from the topic. This was the one area she was not ready to deal with, or let go. How was she suppose to forgive her parents for abandoning her, even if they were Prince Charming and Snow white. Emma changed the subject, turning the tables on Harry the monkey, and began interrogating him about his past.

Like Emma, Harry, had spent most of his life alone. He was separated from his parents at a young age, when the land of Oz was at war. He learned to fend for himself by playing it safe and staying out of trouble. He was nearly captured by the Wicket Witch once, forced to be her servant, but was saved by a young a girl, also not from this land, and that is how he met Glinda.

"Do you really think Glinda will be able to help get me back home?" Emma asked her new friend.

"She is a mysterious, magical and powerful woman," said Harry, "I know she can help you."

"Thanks," Emma said. As the pair continued their journey to Emerald City, Emma thought about Regina and Henry. They were the last people she saw before blacking out and landing here. The look of fear on Regina's face was heartbreaking. Emma couldn't wait to get back and assure Regina, she was safe. Henry too. Emma wanted to wrap her arms around her son and the mayor and never let go. She was more determined than ever to let Regina know how she felt about her and make them a family.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here it is. The new chpt. Hope y'all enjoy it. I am enjoying writing it. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews. I do read them and they make my day. Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read this story and favorite it. I appreciate it. All mistakes are mine. **

**I do not own the characters in this story.**

CHPT 4

Inside Granny's Diner, all hell was breaking lose. The former Evil Queen, Regina Mills, was furious and for the first time in months, she allowed magic to consume her. Several patrons scurried out of the restaurant, as the queen stood in center of the room, eyes blazing purple, with balls of fire in each hand, ready to strike.

"Cora Mills," Regina bellowed "Get your ass out here right now!"

"Regina, what the hell is going on?" asked Snow White. Not only was she worried for her daughter, who lay unconscious a few feet away from her, Snow was also worried for the safety of the remaining townspeople in the diner. She knew from personal experience what the Evil Queen was capable of and right now the patrons of Granny's were in serious danger.

"Regina," Granny called to the brunette, aiming her famous single shot crossbow, "I will not hesitate to shoot you. Calm yourself now." The old wolf didn't want to hurt the woman, but Granny would do what was necessary to protect her family and friends at all costs.

"Where is my mother?" Regina growled. The power coursing through her veins was deliciously wonderful.

"I'm right here, Regina. What?..." Cora froze, taking in the sight before her. Regina was wild with rage and high on magic. Emma was lying on the floor with Henry protectively hovered over her. There was glass all over the place, and Snow White had tears rolling down her face. David held his wife, utterly confused. "Oh, shit." muttered the witch. "Regina, honey, please calm down. I can explain."

"A sleeping curse!" Regina threw a fireball at her mother. Thankfully, Cora was able to extinguish the flames with magic. "I can't fucking believe this!" Another fireball shot from the queen's hand. "I trusted you! I am such a fool."

"Regina, you are being such a drama queen." Cora said while blocking fireballs from her face. "Will you please give me a chance to explain myself before you burn down the diner."

"Mom, please stop!" Henry hollered at Regina. His eyes were red from crying. "Emma needs your help."

"Listen to your son Regina," said Granny, still aiming her crossbow. "Control yourself before someone gets hurt."

"Henry." The sound of her son's voice brought the queen back to reality. Regina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She thought of her favorite memories with Henry. Emma was there too. As quickly as it had begun, the magic eased and the fire faded.

"Henry, I am so sorry. I lost control. Please forgive me."

"It's ok, mom, just help Emma." Henry pleaded to his mother. The worry on the boy's face broke Regina's heart.

"Henry, I can't help her," Regina informed her son. "Miss Swan is trapped in a sleeping curse; only her true love can wake her up."

"But I don't understand," said Henry. "Why did Nana do this this?" Regina didn't know what to say. She didn't understand either. What the hell was Cora thinking? "That is what I intend to find out." said Regina, gently stroking his tears away.

"Seriously, Regina." Snow snapped at the brunette "A sleeping curse? How could you?"

"Yes, Snow, Emma is cursed." Regina sighed. "I didn't have anything to do with this, I promise you. It was all my mother." Everyone in the room turned toward Cora, waiting for her response.

"We are such idiots." Snow White commented, throwing her hands up for dramatic affect.

"No truer words have been spoken." Regina said, with a smirk, making Cora chuckle.

Snow rolled her eyes at the queen "I can't believe we fell for your lies again, Cora." she continued "I should have known better than to trust a Mills. You said you had changed, that you put your heart back in, and now my daughter is cursed. This is rich." Deep down, Snow hated herself for ever believing Regina or Cora could change. Now her daughter was once again suffering the consequences of the Mills family magic.

"Cora, you know the deal." Granny said, lowering her crossbow but not putting it away. "You use magic and you're fired."

"Will you people please give me a chance to explain?" said Cora. "I have a good reason for my actions."

"Yes, Mother, please tell us why you thought it would be a good idea to put Miss Swan under a curse." replied Regina, holding Henry close to her side.

"I did it for you dear," Cora said. "I want you to be happy."

"Regina, what the hell is she talking about?" asked Snow.

"I have no idea. I am far from happy about this."

"Regina, you can break the curse," said Cora, smiling with delight.

"Mother," Regina seethed, "I cannot wake her up. As you know, only her true love can wake her."

"Exactly, dear," Cora said with a knowing grin. "You love her and she loves you. It's that simple."

"Mom?" Henry was confused by what he was hearing. Did mom really love Emma? Henry thought about it for a moment. It made perfect sense. His mothers were getting along much better. Emma had been over for dinner a few times, the heated arguments were now playful bickering and come to think of it, neither one of them were dating.

"Do you love Emma?" Henry asked his mother. All eyes turned to the brunette. Regina ignored everyone else and focused on answering Henry. Kneeling down and making contact with eyes that matched his birth mother, Regina spoke softly and confessed to her son, "Yes Henry. I am in love with Emma." A sharp gasp came from across the room. Regina patiently waited for a response, expecting to be scolded or worse. To her surprise Henry wrapped his arms around his mom's neck and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry." Regina glanced at the cursed blonde behind him and her heart ached with sorrow. She was admitting her feelings for Emma to everyone except the one person who mattered. Thanks to her mother, Regina wondered if she would ever get the chance to tell the sheriff how she felt. Magic was different in this world. Emma may never wake up.

"What the hell!" Snow suddenly screamed. Her face was red and her fist were pumping. "Regina Mills I swear I am going to kill you once and for all! You will not have my daughter. No way!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello readers. I have updated the story finally. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and following and adding to your favorites. Next chapter we will be back in OZ with Emma.**

**Any mistakes are mine and I don't own the characters of the story.**

**Chpt 5**

Regina barely had enough time to shove Henry out of the way before Snow White landed on top of her. The woman was insane with rage; her face was twisted in a gnarly growl. "I hate you so much!" Snow yelled as her fist landed hard on Regina's eye.

"Holy shit!" Granny exclaimed, while everyone watched, mouths hanging open in shock, as Snow released years of pent up anger on the former Evil Queen. She slammed her fist down on Regina's face again, and this time blood spurted from the mayor's lip.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" demanded Cora. A pulse of magic hit Snow White in the chest sending her flying backward. She landed with a thud, hitting her head on the frame of the diner's front entrance. David immediately tended to his injured wife, while Henry made his way to Regina.

"Mom, are you ok?" Henry crawled over to his mother, who lay on her back, eye swollen and lip bleeding, staring at the broken lights on the ceiling. Regina let a tear slip down her cheek. She deserved every bit of what Snow had dished out, but it still hurt, especially knowing Henry saw the whole thing.

"Henry," Regina turned her head to look at her son. He looked so much like Emma, a wrinkle of worry between his green eyes. He scooted up next his mom and held her hand.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little." Regina winced at the pain from her split lip. "I'll be fine. Are you ok?"

"I think I may need to see Dr. Hopper when this is all over." Henry said, trying to ease the tension with a joke. Although it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he could get the family in for a session.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Henry." said Regina. She sat up next to him and stroked his cheek. "I am so sorry for everything."

"Me too." said Cora, now kneeling next to Regina. "This is all my fault. I just wanted to make you happy Regina. I screwed up."

"Yes you did." Regina said, making Cora frown. The mayor rolled her eyes "I forgive you."

Cora's expression changed to a bright smile "Thank you dear. Now let me heal your face."

"No mother. No more magic." Regina said, with a same stern voice she used on Henry. After all Cora was like a full grown child.

"But Regina, is that what you want Emma to see when she wakes up? A black eye and swollen lip?"

Regina thought about it for a moment. She pictured Emma freaking out or completely repulsed at the sight of her mangled face. "Right. Make it quick." Cora cheered with delight and placed a hand over the mayor's face, healing the bruises and busted lip.

"My dear you are absolutely beautiful" said Cora. She kissed her daughter's cheek and was so grateful that Regina had given her a second chance.

"Thank you mother."

Meanwhile, David worked on comforting his wife. He loved Snow White with all his heart. He loved her smile, her goodness, the laughter they shared, and the unbreakable bond between them. He would do anything for her, anywhere, anytime. However, today's fiasco had caused David heartache and confusion. He did not agree with how Snow was handling this situation with Emma. His little girl was cursed and possibly dying and all Snow did was beat the shit out of Regina while their grandson watched, horrified.

"Snow, honey are you ok?" David asked his wife. She was slumped against the door of the diner, eyes closed, breathing heavy. "Snow." Charming said again, nudging her a little.

"Ugh" a low groan came from the brunette. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. There was a good sized lump but no blood. "I'm fine." she assured her husband. He grinned at her, and took her hand to help her get back on her feet. "I'm not done with her." Snow started toward Regina. David grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him, forcing her to stop.

"Snow please, you know I love you." said David "and I know you are angry but Emma needs our help."

"I will not have that witch kissing our daughter." Snow snapped at David. She attempted to move, only to be held tighter by David's firm grip.

"Snow, listen to me." David pleaded "Who are we to interfere with Emma's happiness? Regina is not the woman we used to know. If you need proof of that just look at Henry. Do you honestly think the Evil Queen could raise such fine young man?"

Snow observed Henry, Cora, and Regina holding one another in a warm hug. She shook her head and with a defeated sigh Snow White admitted Regina was no longer the sinister witch they once knew. "You're right." she said "Look at them. That is certainly not the Evil Queen or Queen of Hearts with our grandson."

"Emma doesn't know the Evil Queen, she only knows Regina, Henry's mom and that is who she fell in love with."

"You really think Emma is in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Ugh." Snow lay her head on David's chest and whispered "Shit." David laughed and kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Come on," said David "Emma and Henry need us." The couple walked toward Regina and her family, hands up, calling for a truce. It was time to put old feuds aside and work together. Everyone in the diner loved Emma in their own way and that love would be the key to saving her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally! Chpt 6 is here. I have to tell y'all I have been working on this chpt for about 2 months. That's how crazy busy my life is. And the chpt isn't even that long. **

**Anyway, back to OZ in this chapter. It's really kind of a build up chpt. I hope y'all like it. **

**I really do appreciate anyone taking the time to read my stories. Thank you!**

**CHP 6**

As night began to approach, the melting sun cast a shadow over OZ. "How long before we get to The Emerald City?" asked Emma. Her legs were aching and the sheriff was pretty sure she was going to drop dead from starvation any minute. The handful of berries they ate along the way was nothing more than a tease on her grumbling stomach.

"Not too much farther," said Harry, pointing to a crystal structure in the distance. "Look."

Emma followed the monkey's stubby finger. From where she stood, Emma could see the sparkling emerald metropolis. "Wow," was all Emma could manage to say. No words could possibly describe the beauty of The Emerald City.

"Come on, Emma." said Harry, tugging at the sheriff's hand. "The sun is almost set and I would like to be safely inside before the witch arises." He motioned toward the road and Emma lead the way.

"What's so bad about this wicked witch?" Emma asked her new friend as they trekked down the yellow brick road. She felt it would be helpful to know what she was up against, should the sorceress make an appearance.

"She is wicked and mean." said Harry, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Emma couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped her lips, "Are you serious?" She glanced down at the creature beside her and shook her head in disbelief. "She's mean? What does she do that makes her so mean?"

"You laugh now, but people have come up missing." the monkey responded with a shaky voice. "It is said that the witch kidnaps the night dwellers and turns them into her flying minions."

"Huh. Well that's unfortunate." said Emma, rolling her green eyes at her fury friend. "Anything else that makes this woman so wicked?"

"She also has magic and an affinity for fire." Harry continued "The evil woman has roasted a few munchkins. Some say for dinner."

"Have you actually witnessed any of this?" Emma asked skeptically. She was beginning to believe this monkey had a knack for overreacting.

"The flying monkeys of terror, yes. And I have seen her castle. Remember I was once her prisoner."

"Yea, but did she hurt you? Tear out your heart and make you do bad things, torture you, or maim you?" Emma asked, thinking of the horrible things Cora and Regina had done in the past. The thought frightened her. She had to remember that those women were not the same women she knew today.

"Well no, but that's because she wasn't given the chance. I was rescued by Dorothy." said the monkey with his head held high as he praised his rescuer.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes, she was my savior." Harry blushed with adoration of Dorothy.

Emma rolled her eyes and kept moving forward toward their destination. She was curious about this Dorothy. Emma wondered if the Kansas native may have been magical also. How else did she end up in this strange land, defeating a wicked witch and manage to get out of here without magic?

"Dorothy is the girl Glinda helped?" asked Emma.

"Yes, exactly." Harry shook his head in agreement.

"Did she have magic?" Emma asked nervously. "Or... you know, was she magical in any way?"

"Not that I know of." replied Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." said the sheriff, feeling somewhat disappointed. "How did she defeat the witch?"

"All I know is, Dorothy defeated the wicked witch and saved me from my prison." answered Harry. "After that we were sent to Glinda, who helped Dorothy find her way back home."

"I see." said Emma "but the wicked witch is still alive and terrorizing the people."

"Yes."

"Great. I hope Glinda has more answers than you do." said Emma.

"Hey, I have gotten us this far." Harry defended himself to the blonde. " Without me you would probably already be trapped in the witches realm."

"You're right." the sheriff apologized to the offended monkey. "Thank you."

The sun was now completely set. Harry was fidgety and Emma was on high alert. The sheriff wished she had her gun or her father's sword. Any protective weapon would put her mind at ease. Emma did have her magic but she was not brave enough to use it, nor did she know how to control it. The last thing Emma wanted on her conscience was someone getting hurt because she wasn't able to control her powers.

"We're almost there" said Harry, pointing toward the entrance to the city.

"I have never seen anything like this." Emma was in awe of the magnificent shimmering structure that stood before her.

"Yes. Yes, it is pretty." Harry hurried along, tugging at Emma's hand. "We need to get inside right now."

Before the couple could get to the entry gate, a high pitch laugh echoed through the night. The wind around the city began to pick up, sending a chill running down Emma's spine. "What the hell is that?"

"She found us." Harry's grip on Emma's hand tightened. The monkey was trembling with dread "Run." he demanded. Emma didn't have to be told twice. She picked up her companion, and using what energy she had left, hauled ass up the stairs to the city entrance gate .


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here is the new chapter. Any fans of WICKED? That is all I am saying. Enjoy.

Chpt 7

Emma Swan skidded across the stairs nearly losing her balance, as a flash of scorching flames suddenly made an appearance, blocking the entry way to the city.

"Fuck!" Swan yelped, "What is it with witches and fire." With Harry on her back, Emma turned, searching for an escape, only to meet the infamous wicked woman herself.

"Whoa."

The woman standing before her was like no other person Emma had ever seen. Harry had forgotten to mention that the wicked witch had a skin condition. Emma was hypnotized by smooth forest green skin and chocolate eyes. Raven curls flowed freely from beneath the pointy hat sitting atop the brunette's head and long slender fingers held tightly to a tattered broomstick.

"Well, well." said the witch."What do we have here?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble," said Emma with her hands held up, as a sign of peace. "I'm just trying to get home."

"Hello, Harry. Still alive I see. I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time you met me." the witch said, ignoring Emma. The monkey coward away from his enemy, ducking farther behind the sheriff.

"Leave him alone." Emma stood up to the witch, protecting her new friend. The sheriff did not like bullies.

"You are brave to speak to me that way," the witch growled, suddenly mere inches from Emma's face. "Who are you and how to did you get here?" the brunette asked. "And you better not say a fucking tornado dropped you off."

"Lady, your guess is as good as mine as to how I got here," replied the sheriff. "I have no idea. One minute I was at home in Storybrooke eating breakfast with my son and then I woke up in this fucking place. If you know how to get me back home, please let tell me so I get the hell out of here as quickly as possible."

"You aren't going anywhere," the witch informed her captors. She needed the blonde. "You broke the rules of my land and now you belong to me. I will find the portal you came through and together we will leave this wretched place. Then I may or may not kill you. That depends on how well you cooperate."

"Look greeny," Emma snapped back at the other woman. "I don't know who you are but magic or not, you don't own me." Without warning, Emma found herself being lifted into the air. Her throat was constricted and she struggled to breathe.

"I can snap your neck right now and no one would even bat an eye. You will give me what I want or you will die. Simple as that. Do you understand?"

Emma Swan's heart was racing and her lungs were on fire, begging for oxygen. Images of Henry, Regina, Snow, and David flashed across the sheriffs mind. She had a family now and she desperately wanted to see them again. Letting go of her stubborn willingness to fight, Emma shook her head yes, surrendering to the witch. She was immediately released and fell to the stone steps with a thud, coughing furiously, as sweet fresh air hit her lungs.

"I knew you would see things my way." boasted the witch. She flicked her wrist and bound Emma and Harry in magical hand cuffs.

Before the sorceress could transport her prize back to her castle, a voice boomed across the night. A voice she recognized and despised. "Elphaba," a woman's voice echoed, making the green woman stop and sneer. "Leave them alone and be on your way."

"Glinda." The witch snarled with hatred.

A glimmer of white light flickered next to Emma and a gorgeous blonde appeared. "What the..."

"I am a little surprised to see you outside the city walls, Glinda," said Elphaba. "You should be more careful."

"I am still within the perimeter of the town," Glinda replied. "I warn you Elphie, let them go. I do not wish to harm you."

"You have no power over me Glinda." said Elphaba with her head held high and an arrogant smirk on her lips. "Not anymore. I am not afraid of you."

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda shook her head at the brunette. "You break my heart." Emma watched as the blonde in the sparkly white dress took a step toward the wicked witch. "I remember a time you couldn't live without me." whispered Glinda as she stroked the witche's soft green cheek with her thumb. For the briefest moments, Emma thought she saw Elphaba let her guard down and lean into the tender touch of her enemy's hand. And just like that it was over, the green woman once again became cold and distant.

"Times have changed my dear" Elphaba said, pushing Glinda's hand away from her.

"Indeed." Glinda sighed, with pain and regret written all over her face. Emma knew that look. She had worn that look for many years before Henry found her.

"Let them go and no harm will come to you." Glinda again, warned Elphaba.

"I can't do that." said the wicked woman. "She is my ticket out of here. I will not be denied my happy ending. Not this time."

"You are searching for what you lost years ago," said Glinda."The answer is right in front of you but you refuse to open your eyes and see it."

"I know you are not talking about us," Elphaba laughed. "You have got to be kidding. There is not one bit of love left in my heart for you."

"I don't believe you." said Glinda.

"Believe what you want," Elphaba replied "I am taking the blonde and getting the hell out of OZ."

"So be it." Glinda said "I am truly sorry Elphie. I hope one day you can forgive me."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So am not sure how I feel about this chapter but my girlfriend really likes it. So enjoy.**

**CHPT 8**

A clap of thunder boomed across the night sky. Rain drops began to fall, searing the green woman's skin. Whiffs of smoke arose from Elphaba's arms and fingers. "Damn you Glinda," Elphaba hissed in pain. The green woman was highly allergic to water and each drop felt like hot coals burning through her flesh. "Fine. You win for now. I will go." She mounted her broomstick. "But know this. I will be back for the girl. Mark my words, I will find the portal." With a kick of her heel, Elphaba took off into the night, cackling like a wild hyena.

As if someone turned off a faucet, the rain suddenly disappeared. Glinda turned to greet the strangers. "Hello," she said to her guests. "My name is Glinda. Sorry about the rain. Elphie is allergic to water, you see." The pretty blonde waved her wand in front of Emma, drying the sheriff's clothes and removing the magical binding.

"Thanks." said Emma, rubbing her wrist. It turns out magical handcuffs are just as uncomfortable as real ones.

"My pleasure," said Glinda, with slight bow of her head. "Now, lets get you two safely inside. Take my hand." Emma hesitated for a moment. "Don't worry dear, I wont bite." Glinda chuckled, flashing her pretty smile. Emma blushed and took the woman's hand. The trio was soon engulfed in bright pink smoke. When they arrived at the intended destination, Emma nearly fell over from dizziness. "Ugh," the sheriff groaned. Her face was pale and she felt nauseated.

"You have never traveled by magic I see," said Glinda. "That feeling will pass momentarily." Glinda took off her gloves and put them away. "What is your name?"

"Emma," the sheriff croaked. "Emma Swan. I was told you could help me."

"Possibly," Glinda replied. "Would you like some tea? It will help with the nausea." The blonde witch escorted Emma into the living room. "Have a seat." The sheriff did as she was told and sat down on a plush pink couch. Glinda waved her wand and a tray of tea and cookies appeared on the coffee table. _Maybe magic wasn't so bad after all_, Emma thought, as she grabbed for a cookie. She was so hungry, it took all she had not to devour the whole plate.

"Emma, it's good to meet you. Where do you come from?" asked the witch as she poured tea for herself and Emma. Harry found a place next to Glinda on the couch and got comfortable. Soon, the little monkey was asleep, leaving Glinda and Emma to talk amongst themselves.

"Storybrooke, Maine," said Emma. "And I really need to get back there."

"Do you remember anything about how you got here?"

"No, nothing,"

"I see," said Glinda. She took a sip of her tea and contemplated the risks of helping this woman. She decided she had nothing to lose by aiding Emma. She sat her tea cup down and told Emma she would do everything in her power to help.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," Glinda said. "There is still the matter of Elphaba."

"The green lady?" asked Emma. "What's her deal?" The sheriff knew one thing for sure, the wicked witch was one pissed off lady.

"Her life has been..." Glinda paused trying to think of the right words to describe Elphaba's trials. "Well, let's just say extremely difficult. It's been one tragedy after another for her. The heart can only take so much before it shatters and becomes dark."

"Okay, broken heart, I get it," said Emma. "But what does she want with me?"

"Elphaba seems to think you opened a portal and that's how you ended up here," Glinda explained to her visitor, "and as usual, I disagree."

"Why's that?"

"Well, there are no portals in Oz," Glinda informed the sheriff. "There never have been. Strangers do make their way here from time to time but no one really knows how they get here."

"Why does she want to leave so badly?" Emma had a feeling she already knew the answer. It was the same reason Regina left the Enchanted Forest. The reason Emma ran anytime shit got real.

"Like I said, Elphaba's life in Oz has been hell," said Glinda. "She believes she can have a better life in a different realm."

"A realm without you." Emma blurted and immediately regretted her harsh words.

Glinda responded with a heavy sigh, "I am part of the reason she wants to leave Oz so badly, yes." she said, confirming Emma's suspicions. Glinda and the green woman had a relationship of some sort. It all made perfect sense. The hot blonde witch broke the heart of the wicked green woman. Now greeny was looking to get out of town. Emma still wasn't sure why Elphaba needed her. The wicked witch has magic; surely she could find a way to leave Oz on her own.

"Why hasn't Elphaba been able to leave Oz?" asked Emma.

"She can't." Glinda replied. "She has been trying for years but her magic is not strong enough to make a portal on her own and I refuse to help her."

"Is that why she cursed you?" Emma asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have a little bit of experience with curses and insane witches," Emma informed her new friend. "The town I come from, Storybrooke, was created from a curse cast by a very sexy evil queen. I managed to break the curse and now everybody wants a piece of me, like I am some kind of hero." Emma went off on a rant completely off topic. "I just want to be normal, you know?"

"How?" Glinda's eyes were wide with surprise. She had been trying to find a way to break her own curse for years. "How did you break the curse? You must tell me, please."

"Okay, okay, calm down woman," Emma giggled at Glinda. "You're not gonna believe it but I broke the curse with true love's kiss."

"True love's kiss?" said Glinda with skepticism."You cannot be serious."

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I saw it happen," Emma said. "I know it sounds romantic. It really wasn't at all. As a matter of fact I was terrified." The sheriff sipped her tea and began the story of how she saved Henry's life. "My son ingested a sleeping curse meant for me and he died. I was devastated." She wiped a tear from her eye, "My time with him was too short. It wasn't fair. Anyway, I leaned down and whispered I love you into his ear and kissed him goodbye. There was this strange light and the next thing I know, Henry's eyes are open and he is smiling up at me. I couldn't believe it. Regina said it was true love's kiss that woke Henry and saved the town from the Evil Queen's curse."

"All this time I have been trapped and all I had to do was get her to kiss me?" Glinda threw her hands up in the air dramatically with frustration. "Oh, but I fear I may be doomed, for Elphaba hates my guts."

"I don't think so." said Emma. "I saw the way she looked at you. I think she still has feelings buried deep deep down in her heart, somewhere."

"Really?" said Glinda. "You think so?"

"Absolutely," said Emma. "Think about it. That woman cursed you, by making sure you could never leave the Emerald City. She will always know where you are and how to get to you. You can never leave her."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." Glinda said. Yet it seemed Elphaba wanted to be as far away from her ex lover as possible. It was all so confusing to Glinda. All Glinda wanted was Elphie. She would give up everything if Elphaba would give her one more chance. She would leave the Emerald City, follow her true love anywhere, rescuing animals, feeding the hungry, anything Elphie desired she would have.

"Okay, so, what now?"

"We find a way to get you home," Glinda replied, dropping the topic of Elphie and true love's kiss. The witch stood and started toward the library. "Come along, before Elphaba comes back."

Emma and Harry followed Glinda into the library. Once again Emma found herself astounded by her surroundings. Books lined the walls from top to bottom. In the center of the floor was a shimmering object, that looked like a giant mirror. _Strange_, Emma thought, stepping up to the glass. A vision began to take shape. Emma could make out a young boy, crying and being comforted by a beautiful brunette. "Regina!" Emma shouted at the glass. "Henry!" It was no use. They couldn't hear her. Then the picture faded and the glass shimmered again.

"What happened?" Emma's heart was racing. "Where did they go?"

"Emma, please," said Glinda. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you about the mirror."

"They were crying," Emma's eyes burned from the tears. "They are crying because of me."

"Emma I'm so sorry," Glinda apologized. "Please stay calm."

"You have to get me home right now!" Emma exploded at the witch, sending magic shooting out in all directions. She was overcome with an urgency, a need, to see Regina and Henry. They had to know she was alive. She had to tell them both how much she loved them and couldn't imagine life without them. Emma Swan had to kiss Regina Mills as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

CHPT 9

Elphaba Thropp swooped down onto the balcony of her castle with ease. Chistery, her loyal winged monkey, was patiently awaiting her return. As she landed, the witch handed her broom to her furry friend and swiftly glided through the castle to her bed chambers, with Chistery following close behind. Elphaba retrieved a few rags and her medicated oils. At the bathroom sink, she rolled up her sleeves, exposing the burned flesh on her arms.

"You're hurt," Chistery said when he saw blisters on Elphaba's skin. The monkey was not at all surprised by the woman's injuries. She was always getting herself into trouble and had come home in much worse conditions.

"Yes," Elphaba replied. She poured a small amount of oil onto one of the rags. Luckily the burns were on the surface of her skin, not too deep. "I ran into Glinda and she made it rain."

"You saw Glinda?" asked the beast.

"Unfortunately," Elphaba said with disdain. She dabbed a bit of oil onto to her burns, hissing at the pain.

"How is she?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Chistery and lashed out at him with anger. "She isn't coming back," she snapped. "Get over it." Truth be told there was nothing in this world that would make her happier than to have Glinda in her arms. The hatred she showed toward the woman was a farce. Of course she was still in love with Glinda. No one could ever replace the most beautiful woman in OZ. Elphaba didn't hate Glinda. She hated herself for losing the best thing that ever happened to her. And that hatred poured out in sarcasm and misdeeds.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Elphaba caved in and apologized to Chistery. "Look, I'm sorry," she said. "You know how that woman gets to me." Chistery nodded at the witch in recognition of her apology. After all these years with Elphaba, he was certainly used to her outbursts. The green woman finished caring for her wounds and put the oils and dirty rags away.

"Come with me." said Elphaba, as she walked past the monkey and out the bedroom door. Chistery followed behind to her library. This was Elphaba's favorite place. She spent many nights here reading and practicing magic.

"I have found a way to get out of OZ." Elphaba informed her companion.

"What?" Chistery stopped suddenly, staring at her in shock. "You're leaving OZ?" he asked.

"Yes, my friend," Elphaba replied. "I am finally getting out of this hell hole and making a new life for myself." The witch was beaming with joy. She couldn't wait to leave. Finally, she would free herself from Glinda and move on.

"But what about me?" the monkey asked. "Where will I go?" He had been by the witch's side for as long as he could remember. _What will I do without Elphaba?_ He thought.

"I will miss you," said Elphaba. "but I must go alone. I'm sorry. I will leave you with Glinda; I know you how much you enjoy her company."

"Yes, Miss Glinda is a delight," Chistery said. "But Elphaba, you can't leave OZ. No one can."

"Dorothy did."

"She had your sister's magical shoes and Glinda's help." the monkey pointed out. "You have magic but we both know it's not enough to create a portal out of OZ."

"Indeed, you are correct," said the witch, searching the shelves for a particular book.

"So, how are you planning to leave then?"

"Our new visitor," she answered, with a mischievous grin. "She has light magic and a lot of it. I will use her power to open the door to another land."

"I see." Chistery said and his heart sank. He knew Elphaba well. Once she decided to do something, she was going to do it no matter the cost. He had no doubt that Elphaba Thropp would soon be leaving OZ. He would miss her greatly.

"Ah ha." Elphaba had found her prize. The magical Grimmerie. She admired the tattered old book for a moment. This spell book, along with the light magic of the blonde stranger, would be her ticket out of OZ once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey there. Finally, another chapter. Please understand that I wish I could publish every week, but I am dealing with a sick mother, renovations to our house and a full time job. I love writing. I just have other stuff going on too. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Next time we will be back in OZ with Emma, Elphaba and Glinda.

We all know I don't own Once or Wicked. Enjoy.

Chpt 10

The bell on the diner entrance rang, startling the group of Emma's loved ones. "What the hell happened here?" said Neil as he took in the sight before him. The diner looked like a war zone, there was glass everywhere, and a body lying on the counter top, not moving. "Emma?" Neil's heart began to race. He could never forget those golden blonde curls. "What's going on? What happened to Emma?" asked Neil.

"Ma's asleep," said Henry, who was standing next to the sheriff, holding her hand, while Snow, David, and Regina stood nearby looking as if the world had just ended. "She's been cursed."

"What?" said Neil. "Cursed? I thought you two were getting along." He said, directing his attention toward Regina.

"I had nothing to do with this," Regina was quick to defend herself, "not directly anyway."

"What does that mean?" Neil asked the former queen.

"My mother thought it would be a good idea to put Ms. Swan under a sleeping curse so that I would realize she's my true love and we could live happily ever after."

"Are you kidding me? You used magic on Emma?" Neil yelled at Cora, his face twisted in anger. He hated magic more than anyone. It was because of his father's lust for power that he ended up an orphan. "I can't believe this. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Regina rubbed at her temples, attempting to soothe the pain pulsing through her head. "Magic is unpredictable here."

"Well, what are we waiting for," said Neil. "Regina, wake her up."

Regina was taken aback by Neil's demand to wake Emma. "Why do you think I can wake her?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled at the brunette. "Because true love's kiss breaks any curse." said Neil. "My dad taught me that, you know, before he let me fall into a portal."

"You think I am Emma's true love."

"Yea, I see the way you look at her, and everyone knows she has feelings for you," Neil answered. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Emma with all my heart but she isn't in love with me. Not anymore. I ruined my chances of ever having a life with her when I left her all those years ago."

"See, honey, we all have faith in you," Cora said to Regina. "Why don't you kiss her already so we can get on with our lives."

Regina looked away in shame. All her dreams could come true with a simple kiss and she wanted so badly for it to be true, yet the fear in her heart was paralyzing. There was no way any of them would understand. Least of all Henry.

"Mom?" Henry said, instantly picking up her discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," she said to her son, shocked that she even let the words leave her lips.

"Of what?" asked Snow White. "Regina, in all the years I have known you, I don't think you have ever been afraid of anything."

"Are you afraid it won't work?" David asked the mayor, rubbing his neck awkwardly., "you know, the kiss."

"I'm afraid it will." answered the brunette.

"I don't understand," said Snow, "if it works, you will have everything you ever wanted. You get your happy ending."

"Maybe," Regina replied. "Until it all gets ripped away again leaving a giant fucking hole in my heart."

"Regina," Cora began but was quickly cut off by her daughter.

"What," she snapped at her mother. "You know it's true. Villains do not get happy endings. I believe I am living proof of that."

"Regina Henrietta Mills, you listen to me," Cora raised her voice, commanding her daughter's attention, as well as everyone else who remained in the diner. Snow, David, and Neil were smirking like children watching a playmate get in trouble. "You of all people deserve a happy ending. Your life has been miserable. I blame myself for that."

"We all do." Snow said to the old witch.

"You're no better Snow White," Cora retorted. "You helped in creating the misery my daughter has suffered as well." she turned to Neil, "as did Rumplestiltskin." Neil had no idea what his father's part in this was, but he was certain that it wasn't good. "Regina has been manipulated and used and suffered great loss, yet here she is, still standing, a proud mother and mayor of a town she created from thin air. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you my darling."

"Thank you mother," Regina wiped the tears from her eyes, "but did you have to use my middle name?" she said, making the crowd giggle. The only reason the former queen liked her middle name, was because it was the only thing left she had that was her father's. Otherwise, Regina thought the name was hideous.

"Look, Regina," Neil started, "I will prove to you that I'm not the one Emma wants or needs. It may hurt you to see it at first but I promise you, it's not going to be me that saves her."

"Mom?" Henry looked up at Regina for assurance, before moving away from Emma.

"It's okay, Henry," Regina took her son's hand and moved him away from the sheriff. She nodded at Neil, giving him permission to try and wake Emma. He was right about one thing, watching Neil kiss the love of her life was going to be torture and even more excruciating if she actually woke up.

As Neil made his way toward the blonde, Snow White was secretly praying to the universe or God or whoever, that Emma would wake up. She liked Neil and preferred her daughter chose the man who gave everyone Henry, over the Evil Queen. Snow knew she was being selfish, but she wanted Emma, Neil, and Henry, to come together as a traditional family. She held on tight to David, waiting in anticipation to see if her precious daughter would be saved by this wonderful man. It seemed the whole world had come to a standstill. No one moved, no one breathed, as Neil took Emma's limp hand into his own. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Emma Swan, I am so sorry for all the heartache I caused you. I never stopped loving you. My heart will always be yours." He pressed his lips to Emma's and waited. Nothing. Neil moved away, tears burned his eyes. "See, nothing. I'm not the one." Neil moved away from Emma and allowed Henry and Regina to resume their position next to her.

"I'm sorry Neil," Snow said to Henry's father. "I know how much you love her."

"It's okay, I knew her feelings toward me," said Neil. "All I ask is for time with Henry. I want to get to know my son better. I've already missed out on so much."

"Of course," said Regina, "if that's all right with Henry." The boy dislocated himself from his mother and wrapped his arms around Neil's waist. "I love you dad." he said.

"I love you too, kid."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I promise I am not giving up on this story. I love this story and will complete it. I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter. Thank you for reading. I really do appreciate anyone who gives up their time to read it.

_Chpt 11

Emma Swan paced back and forth across the library floor, anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. Glinda Upland had her face buried in ancient text, searching for any spell or clue as to how to get Emma home. She thought about Elphaba, and how the key to getting the stranger home, may as well be that damn portal.

"Emma, please take a seat," said Glinda, "you're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," said Emma, as she continued to pace the floor. "I'm worried."

"Yes, I know dear," Glinda replied. "I can feel your magic. It's very distracting."

"My magic," Emma whispered to herself. _That's it_, she thought, _I have to use my magic_. An idea began to form. Emma was beginning to thinking there might be something to this portal that green lady was talking about. As much as Emma hated the idea of using her powers. she knew it was time to face her fear. For Henry and Regina, and hell, even her parents.

"Emma?" Glinda suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere. "What is it?" she asked?

"I have an idea," Emma replied with a smirk, "and you're not gonna like it." The pacing had finally stopped, and Emma Swan stood in front Glinda and stated, "I'm going after the witch."

"What?" Glinda couldn't believe her ears. "Emma that's very dangerous. You could get hurt or even killed."

"I don't care!" Emma shouted at Glinda. "I have to get back to my family, and if the witch knows how to open a portal and get me back home, I'm all for it."

The good witch was speechless. This woman was willing to put herself in harm's way for her family. For the woman she loved. Who was Glinda to get in the way of love? "Well then," Glinda said, "I suppose I can't stop you."

"Damn right," said Emma.

Glinda sighed and rolled her eyes at the stubborn woman. "Try to find a way to get her back here," she said. "I have light magic as well, and I know how to use it. I can help you to either open the portal or if need be, as a defense against Elphaba."

"Alright," Emma said, "and thank you." She followed Glinda back to the entrance of the castle. Her plan was to somehow find the wicked witch and coax her back to the Emerald City, where Glinda was waiting. How she was to manage this, Emma had no clue. With images of Regina and Henry flashing through her mind, she raced down the stairs and out into the night in search of the wicked witch.

"Good luck," Glinda sighed as she watched Emma leave her protection, "you're going to need it." She made her way back to the library, to the enchanted mirror, where she could at least observe from afar.

Meanwhile, Elphaba Throppe sat in her own library, reading through the Grimmerie. The text was tricky to read and must be dealt with delicately. The green witch had learned this the hard way, and spent days recovering from a dreadful illness she accidentally cast upon herself.

As she read, Chistery sulked silently near the window. He hoped Elphaba would not be successful. He feared not only for his friend's safety, but the safety of the mysterious blonde and Glinda as well. More than anything, Chistery did not want to lose his best friend.

"What is that?" Elphaba's head snapped up from her reading. Her skin tingled all over. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" said Chistery. He didn't feel anything unusual, other than his heart breaking.

"Magic," Elphaba informed her companion, "someone is using magic outside of the Emerald City." The witch stood suddenly and called for her broomstick. She tucked the Grimmerie away in her satchel and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Chistery asked his friend.

"To get my happy ending,"

"But it could be a trap,"

"I don't care," the green woman snarled at her friend, "I am the Wicked Witch for fuck's sake! I will find a way out of OZ if it kills me!" Elphaba mounted her broomstick and sped off into the night to claim her new destiny. Not once did she look back at her castle or her loyal companion. She flew through the sky, dodging unfriendly trees, determined to find the source of power tickling her own magic. "Where are you, blondie?" she growled. Off into the distance, Elphaba could have sworn she heard a voice. A female yelling. She slowed her broom and listened. Yes, she could hear it. Faint, but there. The witch turned on her broomstick and headed in the direction of the voice.

"HEY!" Emma yelled, "Wicked Witch! Here I am! Come and get me!" Over and over she hollered, letting her magic flow through her, hoping to get the green woman's attention. And it worked. Without warning, the sheriff was thrown backwards by a greenish black blurry gust of wind. "Ugh," Emma groaned. "What the hell was that?" She picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her jeans.

"I must admit," Elphaba said as she landed. "I admire your bravery."

"Thanks," said Emma. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Look, let's cut to the chase. I want in on the portal. I think if we work together to open it, both of us can be happy. I go home and you get out of here."

Elphaba couldn't believe how easy this was. She had hoped for more of a fight. Of course, the witch was suspicious of the stranger. "Why should I believe you?" asked Elphaba. She couldn't understand why the blonde was volunteering to help her.

"Because I'm telling you the truth," said Emma. "I want to help."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," Emma replied, "just like you."

"You do realize the portal may not take you back to your land," Elphaba told Emma. "We could end up anywhere. Anytime. Who knows."

"It's a risk I am willing to take,"

"Mmm..." Elphaba hummed, circling her prey, sizing up the blonde. "Very brave indeed." She thought on it for a moment. There was no doubt Elphaba needed the stranger, the spell calls for both light and dark magic intertwined. The question was, what to do with her once the portal was open. Kill her or leave her to rot in OZ. She would worry about that later. Right now, Elphaba needed to get back to the castle to perform the spell. Once the portal was open, she would decide Emma's fate. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Elphaba asked with a devilish smile. "Let's get the hell out of OZ, shall we."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello all. The new chapter is here. It's not a long one. I promise this story will have a happy ending for both couples. That's all I am going to say.

Chpt 12

In a flash, Emma Swan found herself soaring through the night sky at extremely high speeds. She would have yelled for help, but Emma couldn't breathe. She was terrified. She gripped the witch's waist so tight her nails dug into flesh. Emma felt a giggle, and she momentarily hated herself for being so afraid. She was Emma Swan, Savior of Storybrooke. Wasn't she suppose to be fearless? That's what everyone back home thought. But not everyone back home knew of Emma's fear of heights. This was her end, she knew it. Death by flight on broomstick. Then, suddenly, Emma found herself landing roughly on the cobblestone balcony of the witch's castle. "Ugh," she grunted landing face first onto the unyielding stone. She laid there for a moment, just breathing, thankful she was still alive.

"Are you all right?"

Emma sat up and turned toward the deep voice. What she saw did not surprise her, for she was no longer shocked by talking monkeys. This one was taller, his body closer to that of a man than ape. He wore a red vest, and he had a set of giant wings protruding from his back.

"That was...my first..time...flying," Emma panted, continuing to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

The monkey man chuckled at the blonde. "You survived and that's the important thing." He held out his hand to help her onto her feet. "Come, Elphaba awaits."

Elphaba frantically began to collect all the necessary items and ingredients for her spell. Chistery would bring Emma soon. This was it, her moment of truth. Elphaba Throppe, green girl and Wicked Witch of Oz, will finally open a portal and get the fuck out of town. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. For once, Elphaba would get exactly what she wanted.

The Emerald City slept, as Glinda peered through the spotless glass of her magical mirror. An image of the green woman searching for something appeared on the screen. "Oh, Elphie," said Glinda, "I miss you so. Please don't leave me." She reached out and touched the image of her former lover.

In the dusty dank library, Elphaba, Emma, and Chistery stared into a boiling cauldron. "So, how does this work?" asked Emma. She was terribly nervous. It didn't help that Elphaba now had a dagger in her hand, grinning like a maniac.

"Give me your hand," Elphaba said to Emma.

"What are you going to do with it?" Emma asked.

"This." She grabbed Emma's right hand forcefully and held tight as Emma squirmed. She managed to prick the blonde's finger but not without complaint. Blood dropped into the smoking cauldron, blood laced with light magic. "Thank you," said the witch, letting go of Emma's hand. She then pricked her own finger and allowed the dark blood to drip into the boiling liquid. Smoke billowed from the giant bowl.

Emma coughed and waved the smoke from her face. "Now what?"

"Now, we will use our combined magic," said Elphaba, "and if all goes well, a portal will open."

"And if all doesn't go well?" asked Emma.

"Let's hope we don't find out." The witch replied. She held out the Grimmerie. "Repeat after me." Elphaba began the chant and Emma did her best to repeat every word. The cauldron began to stir and the liquid began to change color. Elphaba lifted a ladle full of black liquid and took a drink, then handed it to Emma. "Drink," commanded the witch.

"What's it gonna do?" Emma took the ladle.

"Enhance your magic," said Elphaba. "Drink."

Emma Swan brought the ladle to her lips and took a sip. "Ugh," she grimaced, "This tastes like death."

Before Elphaba could say a word, the witch was doubled over in pain. She dropped down to her knees and cried out, clenching her abdomen. Soon Emma was doing the same. "What the fuck did you do?"

Glinda watched in horror as Emma and Elphaba collapsed. "Elphie," she cried out, slamming her fist onto the mirror. "No!" Glinda began to panic. "What have you done?" The blonde witch had never felt more helpless than she did at this moment. The love of her life lay dying and she wasn't able to do a damn thing. Her curse kept her trapped in the Emerald City. _Well that would not do_, Glinda thought, _I will be at her side even if it kills me. _And in a puff of pink smoke, Glinda Upland left the comforts of the Emerald City to be with her love one last time. She arrived at Elphaba's library, and was immediately by her side. "Elphie," Glinda cooed and stroked silky black locks as she held the green woman in her arms, not caring that her own life essence was slipping away, a side effect of the curse Elphaba placed on her years ago.

"Glinda," Elphaba croaked. "What...did...you...do?"

"Oh Elphie," said Glinda, holding tight to the dying witch, tears streaming down her face. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Elphaba wiped the tears from Glinda's eyes, too far gone to feel the burn. "I..love..you" she said, using the last bit of her life force to say the words that have been hidden in her heart for so long. Glinda sobbed and cradled Elphaba's limp remains, her own breath slowly fading. Glinda leaned down and kissed the love of her life one last time. "I love you too." she whispered, and then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt 13

Emma Swan released a gut wrenching cry from deep within her lungs. This had to be the worst pain she has ever experienced. She lay on the cold stone floor, trembling. Emma was dying, she was sure of it. Regina, Henry, her parents, they would never know how much she loved them and how grateful she is that Henry found her. As second's passed, Emma's heartbeat began to slow and she could no longer feel the pain. The tears stopped flowing and her body felt like ice. One would have to look very closely to see that she was still breathing. Emma couldn't fight anymore. She grew tired and with her last breath, Emma Swan exhaled her true love's name, "Regina."

Henry held tight to his mother's hand watching her sleep. He was curious. Was she dreaming? If so, what about? He hoped she wasn't experiencing anything awful. _Please let her be in happy place_, thought the boy.

The diner bell rang, and Henry glanced up to see the waitress, Ruby, and her girlfriend Belle enter the destruction zone. "Whoa, what happened here?" Ruby asked, as her heels met with broken glass.

"Well, at some point Cora lost her damn mind and thought it would be a good idea to put Emma under a sleeping curse," Granny answered the young waitress. "You know, to prove to Regina that she's in love with Emma."

"You used dark magic on Emma?" Belle questioned Cora accusingly. "How could you?"

"I thought I was helping," Cora grumbled, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms defensively. "Get off my back." she snapped.

"Why is she still asleep, Regina?" Ruby questioned the Mayor. She knew Regina was in love with Emma, everybody did. So why hasn't Regina done anything to wake her friend?

"Oh, get this," Granny responded, "she's afraid."

Regina was about ready tell Granny to go fuck herself, when Emma's hand began to twitch. The sheriff's eyes started to speed back and forth rapidly beneath the lids, and her body began to convulse.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, "do something!" Regina was instantly at her son's side. "Henry back up," she ordered. Regina moved to stand beside Emma. She took Emma's hand and checked her pulse. Emma's heart was racing out of control. She had to do something quick, she couldn't lose love again. "Please don't leave me," Regina begged the dying woman. "I love you so much," she whispered and gently pressed her lips against Emma's. Immediately, the sheriff's body stilled and a powerful pulse of magic blasted through the diner. Seconds seemed like hours, as the group watched and waited for a miracle.

"Re..Regina." Emma's Swan's eyes fluttered open to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Soft brown eyes, plump red lips, and an angel's smile. "I love you too," said Emma. She lifted her head and met Regina for a desperate kiss, both women eager to express their love.

"That's so hot," said Ruby, earning a nudge in the ribs from Belle. Henry had to look way; he loved his moms but didn't want to see them kissing. Gross. Cora and Granny celebrated with a drink. "It's about damn time!" Granny cheered.

Like Henry, Snow was very uncomfortable. She did not want to see her daughter making out with her former enemy, or anyone for that matter. Snow cleared her throat, "Excuse me," she yelled at the lovebirds, "We're still here."

The women broke apart and chuckled, a little embarrassed that they got so carried away. "We will continue this later," Regina whispered in Emma's ear and gave her a wink. Emma blushed and Regina helped the woman get up off the table. "How do you feel?" she asked her love.

"I feel great," said Emma, "For a minute there I wasn't so sure I was going to make it."

"Ma," Henry didn't mean to interrupt, but he needed to see Emma. He needed to make sure his mom was really okay.

"Henry," Emma acknowledge her son, "Come here." She opened her arms and Henry immediately fell into his mother embrace. "I love you kid." she said, kissing the top of his head and ruffling the boys hair. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too ma," Henry said, "I was so scared."

"Me too kid," Emma said, still holding her son in her arms. 

"Emma," Snow took a timid step toward her daughter. Emma released Henry and stepped toward her parents. "Mom, Dad," She embraced Snow and David, wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Emma," David told his daughter, "so much."

"Emma," Snow started, "I'm sorry for the way I was acting before."

"It's alright mom," Emma said, "We'll talk later. I promise." She released her parents and turned back toward the group. "Right now, I wanna know what the hell happened here?" Everyone fell silent and turned toward Cora. Granny scooted away from her friend. If shit was going down, she did not want to get caught in the crossfire.

"My mother thought it would be a good idea to put you in a sleeping curse," Regina explained to Emma.

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked Cora.

"A lesson," Regina said. "To prove to me that I was in love with you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma was fuming. She had trusted Cora, and come to find out, the old witch is the reason she almost died in OZ.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Cora defended herself, "Now the two of you can live happily ever after. You really should be thanking me."

"Ah!" Emma lunged at Cora, ready to kick that old bitch's ass, but she was quickly restrained by Regina."I'm gonna kill you!" Emma screamed at Cora.

"Emma, calm down," Regina demanded, struggling to keep the blonde from her mother. "She will be punished, I assure you." With that said, Emma stopped trying to grab Cora's neck. "I'll deal with you later," she threatened the witch and then she let herself relax into Regina's arms. Everything about Regina made Emma feel at home. She couldn't wait to show Regina how much she adored her, needed her, and loved her.

Henry was elated. His mothers were together and they could finally be a family. One thing the boy didn't want to see though, was his mothers kissing. The two started at it again and Henry turned the other direction to avoid the grossness. As he looked away, Henry spotted something highly unusual across the diner. A flash of green skin."What the heck," the boy muttered. "Uh, guys," he shouted, getting the attention of the group. "I think we have visitors," he said and pointed across the diner.

The group glanced toward the area Henry was pointing at. "Is that who I think it is?" Regina asked no one in particular. She couldn't believe her eyes. "It can't be." _How in the hell did those two get to Storybrooke_, she wondered. Regina suddenly wanted to know exactly what happened while Emma was under the sleeping curse.

"They did it," said Emma, relieved at the sight of the two familiar females. "I can't believe it worked." Near the front entrance of the diner, stood Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland of OZ. Emma beamed with excitement. True love's kiss saved more than one life today.


	14. Chapter 14

CHPT 14

_Am I dead_? was Glinda Upland's first thought when she opened her blue eyes. _Where the hell am I? _She heard a familiar husky voice call her name and she turned to see the love of her life staring back at her. Glinda's face lit up with joy at the sight of Elphaba Thropp standing next to her. "Elphie, thank Oz," said Glinda, relieved that she wasn't alone. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba and squeezed her tight, relishing the feel of the woman's lanky body pressed against her own.

"Gli..nda," Elphaba choked, "I..can't...breathe." Glinda released Elphaba, grinning like a fool. "Oh, Elphie," for a moment Glinda just stood there, staring at the green woman. Beautiful did not begin to describe what Glinda was seeing. Elphaba was stunning, gorgeous, and oh so sexy. "I've missed you," Glinda told Elphaba. "Where do you suppose we are?" she asked. "Are we dead?"

"I don't think so," said Elphaba. "At least... I don't feel dead."

"What does dead feel like?"

"I don't know," Elphaba answered, "but surely it's worse than this."

"If we aren't dead," said Glinda, "then where are we?" She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. Wherever they were, it appeared there had been some kind of riot. Broken glass littered the tiled floor and chairs where strewn about, tables turned upside down. "What happened here?"

"A curse," said Emma Swan.

Glinda's eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of her friend, alive and healthy. "Emma, thank Oz, you're alive," she said. "Or maybe we're are all dead. I don't really know what's going on," Glinda admitted.

Emma chuckled at the blonde. "We're not dead," she said. "Welcome to Storybrooke. This is my home."

"I don't understand," said Glinda. "How did we get here?"

"My guess," Emma responded to her friend, "is that true love's kiss brought you here."

Elphaba snorted and rolled her eyes, arms crossed, "True love's kiss? You've got to be kidding me." Before Elphaba could get another sarcastic word out, Glinda's lips were pressed firmly against her own. Elphaba took hold of Glinda's hips and pulled her closer, returning the kiss. Elphaba hadn't realized how much she missed Glinda's touch. She never wanted to stop kissing the angel in her arms.

"Ahem," Emma cleared her throat to get the couple's attention. She was happy for them, but she was also protective of Henry. "Ladies, my son is standing right over there."

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry," Glinda apologized and let go of Elphaba. "Oz, Elphie, you love me so much that you opened a portal to another world."

"Uh...um.." Elphaba stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words. Yes, she was in love with Glinda, but all these people were staring at her. If she were able to sweat, Elphaba would be dripping right about now. Her green cheeks turned a darker shade of green and she began to fidget with the sleeves of her dress, eyes aimed at the floor. Emma sensed the woman's discomfort and took the attention away from her. "Let me introduce you to my family," Emma said, rescuing Elphaba from having to confess her love in front of a crowd of strangers. Glinda took Elphaba's hand and the two followed Emma toward the others.

"This is my son Henry," Emma introduced the boy.

"Hi," said Henry. "I've never met anyone green before."

"Henry," Regina scolded the boy. "I know I taught you manners."

"It's alright Regina," Elphaba said. "As you well know, I've heard much worse."

"Regina," Glinda addressed the mayor. "You look as lovely as ever."

"As do you, dear," Regina returned the compliment. "I am curious as to how this all came about. I thought you couldn't leave Oz."

"I couldn't," Glinda told Regina. "All I know is that Elphaba was dying and I couldn't imagine my life without her, even if I was cursed, so I made a decision. I left the Emerald City to be at her side, and poof, here we are."

"Hold on," said Emma, "you two know each other?" She questioned Regina and Glinda. This was new information. Emma wondered why Glinda hadn't mentioned this in Oz.

"Yes," Regina answered her love. "I know both of these ladies. And so does mother."

"Hello, Elphaba," Cora greeted the witch. "You're looking well."

"As do you my old friend," Elphaba shook Cora's hand, "emphasis on the OLD."

"Fuck you."

"You wish," Elphaba retorted. The witches laughed and patted each other on the back. "It's good to see you." said Cora.

"But when?" Emma continued, looking back and forth from Regina to Glinda. "How?"

"Emma," Regina placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I will explain, but not right now. I think we have all had a very exciting day." The group nodded, agreeing with Regina. Today had been brutal. "I propose we all get some rest. We can talk tomorrow when things have settled down a bit."

"Fine," Emma pouted, "but somebody better give me some answers."

"I will," Regina kissed Emma's cheek, "I promise."

"Where are they going to stay?" Henry asked his moms.

"They can stay with us," Regina answered the boy.

"Cool," said Henry. "Is Emma staying with us too?"

Regina's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't really thought about it. "That's up to Emma I suppose," Regina said, her voice giving off a slight hint of anxiety. What if Emma didn't want to stay with her? Regina's anxiety was eased by the feel of Emma's hand sliding into hers. "I would love to," said Emma.

"Awesome," exclaimed Henry. The boy couldn't be more excited. His moms were finally together and all was right with the world. Plus, he was very curious about the green woman and couldn't wait to find out more about her.

"Then it's settled," said Regina. "Sleepover at the Mills' house." She winked at Emma. Regina was beyond ready to have Emma sleep over. She was nervous yes, but the images running through the mayor's mind of all the things they would do to each other, had Regina on edge. Her desire was bubbling to the surface, clouding her mind. They needed to leave. Right now, before Regina jumped Emma in front of all these people.

"Who the hell is going to clean up my diner?" Granny asked, as the group said their goodbye's.

"I will," Cora said. She waved her hand, magically restoring the diner. Tables and chairs were back where they belonged. The lights came back on and Granny's Diner was now in better condition than it was before this morning's craziness.

"Thank you," Granny said to Cora, "and I better see you here tomorrow bright and early for the breakfast rush." The tough old she-wolf couldn't bring herself to fire Cora. For one thing Cora was her best friend, but Granny also understood the woman was trying to make her daughter happy. Something Granny knew all to well. She would do anything to ensure Ruby's happiness.

Snow White was not thrilled that Emma would be staying with Regina. Snow's feelings were hurt. She didn't like the fact that Emma chose Regina over her. However, Snow also knew that Emma was in love. True love. There is no arguing with True Love. Snow would have to learn to put her feelings aside and let the women build their lives together, the way she and David had. As if David could read her mind, he took his wife's hand and said, "Everything will work out Snow. Emma looks at Regina the way you look at me. And after things settle down, we can have the 'Don't hurt my daughter or I kill you' speech with Regina." Snow chucked at David. She appreciated him trying to make her feel better. They would definitely have that conversation with their former enemy, but not today. Right now, Snow White wanted nothing more than to be held close and comforted by her own true love. David lead Snow out of the diner and back home, where they spent the remainder of the evening enjoying each other's company and reminiscing about how they met.


End file.
